Box-on-box style land-based drilling rigs are made up of multiple stacked girder-framed box substructure. Swing-up or self-elevating style land-based drilling rigs are made up of a top, girder-frame box coupled, by pivoting elevator legs, to a bottom, girder-frame box substructure. Typically, hardware known as spreader beams may be used to, for example keep parallel box substructures in relative alignment along, for example, each side of a wellbore or well-center. Conventional spreader beams are pinned in place, and either require complete removal or allow only horizontal rotation. Land-based drilling rigs may be skidded from location to location to drill multiple wells within the same well site. In certain situations, it is necessary to skid the drilling rig across an already drilled well for which there is a well-head in place. In these situations, the spreader beams must be removed completely to allow the rig to traverse any such obstructions. Once the rig has been skidded, the spreader beams may be replaced. Spreader beams may be located near the ground, in some cases within three feet of ground level.